


allow me to stand up again (everything is alright)

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday)



Series: 舞い落ちる花びら [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, I may have a weakness, M/M, Self-Indulgent, seokhoon is so precious, seokmin crying and being comforted by his hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu
Summary: seokmin knows what happens when he gets this tired, it feels like there are no words to comfort him. no way to soothe the ache in his heart that is terrified about everything and nothing at the same time. he knows, and the members know as well.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: 舞い落ちる花びら [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	allow me to stand up again (everything is alright)

**Author's Note:**

> wow who is this person, not writing soonwoo for once?? so like this has been sitting around in my mind and writing itself so i figured,, why not. 
> 
> also i have grown extremely fond of seokhoon so .. pardon the first attempt oocness if any, i don't know what this is!!
> 
> title is from seungkwan's solo - alright

it’s expected - and yet, seokmin feels terrible for crying. he knows the telltale signs of incoming tears too well to have willed them away, especially in the comfort of his room, especially when no one could see him pulling the most heart breaking expressions. he had let them flow while thanking their carats over and over again, feeling his heart lighten bit by bit as he let himself surrender to the warmth that had consumed his heart.

but of course, he’s not their kindest _dokyeom_ for nothing, and his hyungs have all learnt to tell when he was being stretched too thin. a smile too wide at the corners and eyes too bright. if you didn’t know seokmin well enough, it would seem as if he really was laughing genuinely with everything that was going on, but one step closer and you will be able to see the strain it was taking to smile through the day and the tears that seemed to linger in his eyes, refusing to drop.

he’s always so kind, always so willing to put his feet out first before thinking, always there with arms out at the ready to collect whoever needed a big strong hug. but also because of that, he feels so much. lets himself feel everything the members around him are feeling. its not easy to balance your very own strong emotions, much less 12 other members’. he knows it and yet, its in his nature, he can’t stop caring and worrying about people around him. and sometimes, it gets too much for him to bear.

he knows what happens when he gets this tired, it feels like there are no words to comfort him. no way to soothe the ache in his heart that is terrified about everything and nothing at the same time. he knows, and the members know as well.

which was why when he had decided to do his asmr live, he was only trying to focus on the things in front of him. communicate with carats, think about the present and the words that he was trying to convey. it wasn’t surprising for him to feel so deeply about what he had read, and before he knew it, the comments were making his heart twist and he knew he was going to cry.

he sort of wished he had asked another member to sit in on his live today, knowing how vulnerable and worn he was already feeling. but he had wanted the quiet to think and feel the brunt of his emotions. and really, it shouldn’t be surprising.

maybe jihoon-hyung had known; he wasn’t the kind to call in the middle of a broadcast, but he hadn’t had known and seokmin knows he was only calling to check in on him. jihoon was probably one of the more perspective ones when it came to seokmin and his undercurrent of emotions. some members dealt with fatigue by sleeping, others eating and so on. he was the type that needed to stew in his feelings, cry until the lump in his chest lessened and to cuddle with someone until he felt better.

he was about to send the katalk message “hyung, can you come to my room and bring ice cream” when someone knocks on his door. the door opens before he can even make himself presentable enough and seungcheol walks in, taking the sight of seokmin, puffy and red-eyed from crying. seungcheol sighs at the side, shaking his head fondly and sitting beside seokmin on the bed.

they say nothing for awhile, just the leftover sniffling noises from seokmin filling in the silence as seungcheol rubs his back comfortingly. there’s no need to say anything, anyway. seokmin is a tactile person in his very core and he appreciates seungcheol coming in to offer him comfort through touch.

after a few minutes, he opens his arms, signalling for a hug and seokmin all but burrows into his leader’s arms, breathing in the comforting scent of their dorm and scoups in general. he feels much better already, his heart beating more steady and his thoughts clearer.

seungcheol presses a kiss to the side of his forehead before leaning away, and seokmin meets his gaze,

“do you want me to get anyone? i don’t think you should sleep alone tonight.” he says softly.

seokmin feels a tingle of warmth at the concern, and he’s about to tell seungcheol he was about to text jeonghan before the former came in when there’s a knock on the door then, and unlike seungcheol, the person outside does not open the door. he replies in affirmation that it was okay to enter, and then jihoon is striding up to the both of them with a pillow tucked under his arm, worry evident on his face.

seungcheol assesses the situation and chuckles at jihoon, who’s looking more puzzled by the second.

“i guess we’ve found you your sleeping buddy for tonight” he says while standing up, taking his time to ruffle seokmin and jihoon’s hair, earning a grin and an exasperated huff from them individually.

seokmin knows jihoon is probably scowling at the leader’s back as he makes his move and that his ears are red from the implication of jihoon sleeping over in seokmin’s room. but really, the latter had suggested everything with his own actions. pillow under his arm and eye mask hanging by his pinky finger.

“hyung” he says, as jihoon dumps his pillow and eye mask beside seokmin’s pillow. it is very possible that they’ll just end up using seokmin’s pillow because his bed was not meant for two people, but jihoon is small and they have made it work before.

jihoon says nothing, humming in affirmation that he was listening as he continues to arrange the blankets ready for bed.

“hyung, you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable. i mean, i was gonna ask jeonghan-hyung before you came into my room.”

“ _dokyeomie_ , it’s fine.” jihoon drawls in the way he usually only does when he talks to seokmin. seokmin knows it may very well be preferential treatment, but he never acknowledges it.

jihoon continues "i met jeonghan-hyung on the way here and told him i’ll take over baby-sitting you tonight. he told me to tell you that there will be a studio ghibli marathon with ice cream tomorrow night for sure.”

seokmin smiles, and before he can tell himself not to, he’s launching at jihoon with his arms wide, enveloping the older in a hug and muffling the loud protest from the smaller.

jihoon has learnt not to resist, after so long of being subjected to hugs and touches around his members. he reciprocates it, arms winding to press against seokmin’s back comfortingly.

“are you okay dokyeomie? do i need to banish any bad thoughts for you tonight?”

seokmin knows what he's really asking.

"i'm much better hyung! but I don't mind if you help provide a little bit more of a distraction.." he trails off while looking at jihoon closely. it's always seokmin who speaks what jihoon wants.

even now, jihoon looks at him all fond and worried and seokmin's heart thuds in his chest. quiet falls around them as he grows increasingly aware of jihoons hand on his arm and the unanswered question.

then, jihoon shifts, pulling seokmin closer and hooking him under his chin. it's ridiculous how fast affection wells up in seokmin's chest as he's being babied by his hyung that's smaller than him. he's surrounded by warmth and the unmistakeable scent of jihoon"s body soap and he can't help but smile into the neckline of the loose shirt he knows the elder wears as his favourite pyjama top.

"stop smiling against my neck like that" jihoon whines, muttering about how if seokmin was going to be more sentimental tonight he will leave and bring a talkative member as replacement.

seokmin huffs a laugh and promises there won't be anymore smiling. as jihoon starts a rhythm while patting at seokmin's arms, he hums the tune that's most familiar to him and it proves too difficult for seokmin not to say something.

"thank you hyung"

jihoon huffs and seokmin knows it's an "i didn't even do anything" in his language.

jihoon tugs seokmin closer, his body language of saying that he doesn't wish to talk but he's going to try putting his feelings through his actions and seokmin snuggles closer to the warmth.

"goodnight dokyeomie. everything will be alright" jihoon whispers into the silence of the night.

the next morning, jihoon wakes up late due to their only schedule of the day starting in the evening and he pads out to the living room only to see seokmin being swaddled by blankets, lying on jeonghan's lap. he waves in hello as seokmin spots him, eyes crinkling as he smiles wide enough for jihoon to feel the last of his worries fade away.

for now, things will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> yes the song jihoon was humming was what kind of future because it's the best song to have been ever brought to existence.
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated and if you want to see me retweet lots of svt content @happywons


End file.
